


Bajo las mantas

by randomfandoms7



Series: El signo de los tres Fix-It [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But he knows he can't get married, Continuation to Under the Lights, Domestic Johnlock, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Fix-It, Fluff, John doesn't know wtf happened, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, They're basically horny but cute in ch4, Traducción, there will be smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 10:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19105738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandoms7/pseuds/randomfandoms7
Summary: Con la noche de la despedida de soltero de John pasando a territorio de “pajas en el baño” con su padrino, John no está seguro de su promesa de casarse con su prometida.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarmillaCarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/gifts).
  * A translation of [Under the Blankets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959973) by [CarmillaCarmine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaCarmine/pseuds/CarmillaCarmine). 



La noche de la despedida de soltero de John había sido bizarra como poco.

Eso no fue porque Sherlock y él hubieran bebido demasiado, demasiado rápido, dormido en las escaleras de 221B, jugado a juegos ridículos, intentado resolver un caso estando borrachos, o haber sido detenidos y tenido a Greg gritándoles por ello. Incluso escuchar las historias de la señora Hudson sobre su vida amorosa no se llevaba la guinda del pastel de los eventos de esa noche.

No, la rareza de la noche no tenía nada que ver con ninguna de esas cosas.

Tenía todo que ver con Sherlock.

John gruñó. Sentía como si hubiera una bolsa de piedras pesadas dentro de su cráneo esta mañana. Dejó su desayuno sin tocar sobre la mesa de la cocina de la señora Hudson cuando oyó que Sherlock se había levantado y se estaba moviendo en el piso de arriba. La mente de Sherlock estaba claramente en el caso que habían fallado en resolver la noche anterior mientras tamborileaba los dedos sobre el portátil, así que John se dirigió hacia el piso de arriba, se sentó en el sofá e intentó recolocar sus prioridades.

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón, el cual tenía apenas batería y le escribió un mensaje a su prometida.

<TXT> Tengo resaca. Estoy en la calle Baker. No me esperes.

Afortunadamente, John consiguió darle a enviar antes de que su móvil muriese. Se estiró a por el cable del cargador que solía tener enchufado detrás del sofá y para su sorpresa, un cargador estaba ahí, tal y como solía estar cuando vivía aquí.

John no estaba preparado para hacerle frente al problema que se estaba ignorando pero definitivamente estaba preparado para una ducha. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando se acordó de que no tenía nada que ponerse excepto la ropa que olía a humo que había llevado a diferentes pubs y con las que había dormido en una celda toda la noche.

-Eres bienvenido a aprovecharte de mi armario. Estoy seguro de que puedes encontrar un pijama que te valga-. Dijo Sherlock sin alzar la vista de su portátil porque por supuesto sabía en lo que John estaba pensando.

-Gracias.

John estaba en la puerta cuando Sherlock añadió en una voz más fría que antes. –Estoy seguro de que Mary te traerá un cambio de ropa cuando venga a recogerte.

John abrió la boca para discutir, para decirle a Sherlock que Mary no vendría, que le había escrito. Pero lo más importante, eligió no decir que Sherlock y él necesitaban hablar de lo que había pasado la noche anterior y de lo que significaba para los dos, porque incluso si no había significado mucho para el detective “casado con su trabajo”, había dejado un profundo impacto sobre John. Optó por asentir y dirigirse a la habitación para rebuscar en el armario de Sherlock organizado con precisión.

Por supuesto, un juego de pijama con cordones en la cintura y una camiseta que debería haber sido muy apretada incluso para Sherlock parecía como si fuera algo que John podría ponerse en este momento. Llevó la ropa doblada hasta el baño y pasó lo que pareció como media hora bajo el chorro de agua caliente, desesperadamente tratando de limpiar el olor de los clubs y el hecho de que había engañado a su prometida.

Tuvo que subir el dobladillo de los pantalones del pijama pero la camiseta le quedaba bien. John se congeló cuando sus ojos aterrizaron sobre el vaso que había sobre el lavabo. Tenía dos cepillos de dientes dentro. Uno estaba usado y era simple, el otro parecía sin usar y tenía en la parte de atrás la goma para frotar la lengua que le gustaba a John.

Un apretón doloroso en el pecho de John hizo que se sentara sobre la tapa del váter y cogiera aire varias veces. Cuando se calmó, se puso de pie y miró su cara cansada en el espejo sobre el lavabo. Se cepilló los dientes con el cepillo de dientes sin usar, apenas creyendo las implicaciones de que estuviera eso ahí.

John era dolorosamente consciente de que tendría que afrontar su nueva realidad pronto pero cuando oyó la voz de Mary fuera del baño no estaba seguro de si estaba preparado para que la confrontación llegase mucho más pronto de lo que había pensado.

-¿Mary?- dijo John en voz alta mientras salía del baño. Quería evitar entrar en el salón y arriesgarse a ver la mirada en la cara de Sherlock. Esta vez, no quería ver esa expresión dolorosa que Sherlock tuvo durante su fiesta de compromiso meses atrás. Solo ahora era capaz de ver o que debió haber significado y con un poco de suerte estaba leyendo sus propios sentimientos como los de su amigo de forma correcta.

Mary se le acercó con un macuto sobre un brazo, tal y como Sherlock había predicho. Soltó una sonrisa burlona y divertida al ver lo que tenía puesto y John no pudo evitar sonreír. Había pensado que la amaba, de verdad que lo había hecho, pero mirándola ahora y pensando en pasar el resto de sus días con ella, John sintió como la sangre le abandonaba el rostro. ¿Y si hubiera seguido con la boda y lo lamentaba después?

Mary claramente notó su agitación y su sonrisa desapareció.

-¿John?- hizo su pregunta con solo una palabra.

John dio tres pasos hacia atrás hacia la habitación de Sherlock para que no tuvieran que hacer lo inevitable en el pasillo.

* * *

 

Sherlock se acordó un momento demasiado tarde de que John notaría el cepillo de dientes. Cuando se enfrentó a la vida sin John bajo el mismo techo, Sherlock se encontró a si mismo calmando su psique con diminutos, irracionales y en su mayor parte visuales estímulos que le recordasen el tiempo que John había vivido con él. Un día cuando había estado buscando debajo del lavabo un cepillo de dientes nuevo, desde que John siempre los había almacenado ahí para cambiarlos cada tres meses, encontró un juego del tipo que John prefería. Sin pensarlo, había abierto uno y lo puso junto al suyo en el vaso.

Algunos días le hacía recordar los buenos tiempos cuando John golpeaba la puerta del baño gritándole que tenía que usar el baño pero otros días le hacía sentir decaído, sabiendo que solamente se estaba engañando a sí mismo y que esos tiempos nunca volverían. Ni el cepillo de dientes de John ni el de nadie más estarían junto al suyo. Odiaba su comportamiento irracional y sus pensamientos tontos pero no podía evitarlo.

Un buen ejemplo de ello fue el día anterior, cuando las manos de John habían tocado su pecho provocativamente, cuando su amigo había hecho que los botones de su camisa se desperdigaran por el suelo de la pista de baile, cuando casi había metido la mano dentro de los pantalones de Sherlock en un sitio lleno de gente. Sherlock no pudo negarse la oportunidad de dejar que John fuera a más. Incluso sabiendo que sería un error enorme, le había seguido el juego, permitiéndose devolverle el toque y hacer lo que había anhelado durante tanto tiempo.

Cuando había oído a John subir las escaleras por primera vez desde que volvieron, Sherlock había tratado de conjurar un aspecto de indiferencia pero en el momento en que John entró en la habitación, el corazón de Sherlock se aceleró y no se calmó durante la ducha de John tampoco. Ahora, intentó retener sus pensamientos sobre cómo se vería John en su ropa prestada…pero entonces Mary llegó y sabía que tenía que cerrar con llave la habitación en su palacio mental que contenía los eventos de la noche anterior y solo abrirla otra vez cuando estuviera solo en su cama.

Mary dijo varias frases de cháchara sin importancia a lo cual el asintió, para reconocer su presencia y para afirmar que sí, se lo pasaron bien y sí, John estaba en la ducha y saldría en cualquier momento. Mary parecía segura sentada en el sofá con un macuto sobre sus piernas, sin duda lleno con la ropa de John.

La puerta del baño se abrió con un chirrido silencioso y ambos reaccionaron. Mary se levantó inmediatamente y al oír su nombre se dirigió hacia John. Sherlock cerró los ojos brevemente, espiró y susurró para sí mismo.

-Adiós John.

Sherlock se sentó en la silla del escritorio, sintiendo como sus hombros se caían pero no podía obligarse a que le importara. Intentó no escuchar a las voces hablando en bajo tras la pared y concentrarse en su lugar en el caso pero solamente seguía leyendo y releyendo la misma frase del blog de citas fantasma que había abierto. Una vez que las voces empezaron a alzarse hasta el punto de gritar, Sherlock no pudo permanecer ajeno. 

-No puedo decir que esté sorprendida pero eso no significa que duela menos-. La voz de Mary era clara y llena de acusación. –Me estás dejando por un hombre. ¿Sabes en el tipo de mujer que eso me convierte?- Sherlock se congeló cuando las palabras llegaron a sus oídos y todo lo que pudo hacer era permanecer inmóvil y esperar por el resultado final de la discusión.

-Entonces dile a todo el mundo que fuiste tú quien me dejaste. Que te echaste atrás, que cambiaste de decisión, lo que quieres. Tan solo dime lo que quieras que diga e incluso lo escribiré en mi blog-. Respondió John igualmente de alto pero de alguna manera con más compostura.

-¿Harías eso?- la voz de Mary estaba llena de confusión.

-Por supuesto. Todavía me importas.

-Pero lo amas…-. La última palabra fue dicha en voz baja pero lo suficientemente alta como para que Sherlock la oyera. Durante varios segundos nadie hizo ningún ruido y Sherlock se tuvo que obligar a sí mismo a permanecer quieto, a no correr hacia John, cogerlo de los hombros y obligarle a decir si lo que Mary había supuesto era cierto. Si hiciera eso, se avergonzaría con un claro despliegue de emoción, la misma emoción que estaba burbujeando en su interior, haciendo que le doliera el pecho.

-No me había dado cuenta…Lo siento. No fue mi intención…-John fue el que rompió el silencio al final.

-Hacerme daño. Lo sé, lo sé. Solamente tengo curiosidad por saber que pasó que hizo que decidieras o te dieras finalmente cuenta de que lo habías amado todo este tiempo-, Mary parecía tener verdadera curiosidad y Sherlock envió un silencioso gracias por la dirección hacia la que estaba llevando la conversación.

-¡No dije eso! Mary…yo…yo…

-Lo sabía. Siempre lo he sabido, desde la primera vez que me hablaste de él. Lo pude saber por la manera en que estabas de duelo porque…John, por lo que pasaste…así no es como lamentas la pérdida de un amigo.

-Oh…-hubo un momento de silencio antes de que John continuara. – ¿Entonces por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¡¿Decírtelo?!- estaba gritando otra vez. – ¿Decirle a John “no soy gay” Watson que está enamorado de su mejor amigo que es un hombre?- se burló.

John se quedó en silencio otra vez y la única cosa que Sherlock podía oír era el fuerte latir de su propio corazón.

-Bueno, espero que tengáis una vida feliz juntos. No te molestes en invitarme a la boda. Estoy segura de que Sherlock puede decirte lo mucho que eso dolería.

Se marchó, dando fuertes pisadas, no molestándose en decirle adiós a Sherlock cuando se fue, lo que para él estuvo bien.

 


	2. Chapter 2

John entró en el salón, se dejó caer en el sofá y enterró su cara en sus manos.

-Que desastre-, murmuró en sus palmas. No hubo respuesta de Sherlock pero no era como si John esperara que respondiera a las acusaciones ridículas de Mary incluso después de que Sherlock las tuviera que haber oído. John tenía que arreglar su vida de alguna forma pero no tenía ni idea de dónde empezar. Mary estaba enfadada con él pero como ya había sabido lo de su atracción hacia Sherlock antes, lo entendería una vez que se lo dijo…bueno, no tenía ni idea de lo que decir en su defensa puesto que no podía negar ninguna de las cosas de las que le había acusado.

El clic del hervidor hizo que John levantara la vista, Sherlock se había movido de su previo lugar en el portátil y John oyó movimientos suaves en la cocina. Tentativamente, se acercó hacia el ruido del té siendo preparado y vio a Sherlock echar el agua en una tetera, de espaldas a John. Era complicado medir el humor de Sherlock sin verle la cara.

-Necesito discutir más a menudo con mi prometida si como resultado me haces té-, John apuntó hacia indiferencia casual y falló miserablemente, su voz rompiéndose al final de la frase.

Un sonido de burla fue la única respuesta que Sherlock le dio sin girarse hacia John, salió por la otra puerta de la cocina hacia su habitación.

John se quedó perplejo durante un momento antes de coger dos tazas y dos platillos del armario. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y dejó que el té reposara.

Su vida había empezado a tomar forma. Había estado al borde de tener una vida que tan solo hace dos años parecía un sueño lejano y después de la presunta muerte de Sherlock…completamente imposible. Como en una escena de los minutos finales de una película romántica John pudo verse a sí mismo y a Mary casándose. Luego le seguirían cenas con amigos o con otras parejas porque así es como funcionaban las cosas.

Las palabras de la señora Hudson resonaron en su mente.

_El matrimonio cambia todo, John. Es una fase diferente de tu vida. Conoces a gente nueva porque sois una pareja. Y luego dejas que tus viejos amigos simplemente desaparezcan._

Probablemente se apartara de Sherlock sin importar lo fuerte que lo intentara negar en voz alta. ¿Se conformaría con trabajar en la clínica y hacer cosas de parejas en vez de correr de un lado para otro con un loco con un abrigo largo?

John intentó mirar en su interior y responder la pregunta honestamente. ¿Sería capaz de vivir lejos de la calle Baker durante el resto de su vida sabiendo que después de todo Sherlock estaba vivo y vivía bajo el mismo techo del piso que John solía llamar casa?

No. 

La respuesta fue simple y le arrolló como un tren. No, no sería capaz de vivir sin Sherlock.

El pensamiento golpeó a John con su exactitud, porque había pasado 2 años viviendo son su mejor amigo pero esos tiempos oscuros apenas podían llamarse “vivir”. Había sido una simple existencia hasta que Mary había aparecido y había intentado resucitarle. Pensó que lo había logrado. Aun así, solo después de la reaparición de Sherlock y después de que el enfado inicial de John con su mejor amigo hubo pasado, se sintió como él mismo otra vez.

John todavía estaba perdido en su propia cabeza cuando Sherlock volvió a la cocina con un frufrú de su bata azul oscura. Estaba recién duchado y las gotas de agua que caían de su pelo mojado dejaban diminutas marcas oscuras en la seda que llevaba. Manos elegantes cogieron la tetera y echaron el té en dos tazas que John previamente había preparado. Fue solo cuando Sherlock le ofreció una taza cuando John finalmente miró hacia arriba y vio la cara de su amigo.

Las facciones de Sherlock apenas eran legibles pero su expresión no era dura, más bien lo contrario. John se permitió a sí mismo mirar a su amigo por primera vez desde que había tenido la oportunidad de reflexionar sobre las palabras que Mary le había arrojado. Sherlock se sentó a su lado y bebió un pequeño sorbo del líquido que todavía tenía que estar hirviendo.

John se fijó en la forma en la que las pestañas de Sherlock acariciaban sus pómulos cuando cerraba los ojos y sus labios tocaban el borde de la taza, luego cómo se abrían para revelar dos pozos de color que John era incapaz de describir con solo un tono. La mirada de Sherlock se giró hacia John y se oyó a sí mismo tragar saliva mientras sentía que él también estaba siendo analizado, pero con tal intensidad que era como si estuviera sentado desnudo.

-Supongo que oíste lo que ella…- empezó a decir John para romper el silencio, pero fue interrumpido.

-Yep-, Sherlock marcó la “p” al final y bebió otro sorbo de té, sus ojos nunca dejando los de John. Sherlock no iba a hacer esto fácil, John cayó en la cuenta. Colocó su taza sobre la mesa mientras el diminuto tintineo que hizo contra el platillo en sus manos le molestaba muchísimo.

John se limpió las palmas en sus muslos que estaban cubiertos por los mismos pantalones de pijama que Sherlock se había puesto en algún momento. La camiseta que llevaba solía cubrir el torso de Sherlock, y probablemente se estirara, pegándose a los firmes músculos. A John no le importó eso, le gustaba bastante la idea de sentir la ropa de Sherlock cubriendo su desnudez, oliendo al olor único de la habitación de Sherlock o tal vez era el ambientador que había visto colgando en el armario de Sherlock…

-Casi puedo oír los engranajes trabajando en tu cabeza, John.

-Ambos sabemos que en realidad no puedes oír…

-Estabas pensando en tener mi ropa puesta y cómo te hace sentir.

John se alegró de que no estuviera sujetando el té en sus manos porque preferiría evitar la molestia de limpiar la taza hecha añicos sobre el suelo. Su primer pensamiento fue negarlo pero sabía mejor. No tenía sentido el negar más profundamente las cosas después de lo que había pasado en el club la noche anterior o sea que mejor se aguantaba y afrontaba la realidad.

-¿Qué quería decir cuando dijo que tú sabrías como se sentía? Con la boda, ya sabes…-John sintió que su cara se calentaba y su estómago daba un vuelco con nervios. –Porque lo que dijo sobre mí…creo que yo…podría estar…

-John-, Sherlock soltó un suspiro grande y John esperó una confesión, afirmándolo o negándolo. Contuvo el aliento cuando Sherlock abrió la boca para continuar. –De verdad que eres un idiota.

John sintió que sus ojos se abrían como platos pero luego una risa nerviosa escapaba de su pecho cuando Sherlock se rió.

-Vale…-John asintió pero se negó a rendirse tan fácilmente. – ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Antes quiero decir. Nunca dijiste nada…-John suspiró, sin palabras, deseando que no se le diera tan mal esto de hablar de emociones. Miró a Sherlock, cuya cara se había oscurecido, su expresión seria, casi aterradora, pero sus ojos brillaban en la apenas luz que proporcionaba la lámpara de la cocina. John tragó saliva fuertemente al ver la variedad de intensa emoción que pasó por la cara de Sherlock.

-¿Qué se supone que tendría que haber dicho?-preguntó Sherlock en voz baja, claramente intentando estar calmado y finalmente fallando. Continuó en voz más alta, dejando que su voz resonara. – ¿Que durante mi exilio auto infligido me di cuenta de que te necesito en mi vida y que probablemente te he amado desde el primer momento en que puse mis ojos en ti en ese maldito laboratorio y que haría cualquier cosa para hacerte feliz?

Las palabras de John estaban atascadas en su garganta y solo consiguió croar un suave –Oh…-antes de que Sherlock continuara.

-Incluso si hacerte feliz significara ayudarte a planear tu boda con otra persona…- Sherlock estaba jadeando ahora, el arrebato de palabras y emociones ahogándole tanto como estaba ahogando a John.

John intentó colocar una mano tranquilizadora sobre el brazo de Sherlock pero su amigo se movió para apartarlo y John lo dejó caer de nuevo sobre su propio regazo.

-Lo s—

-No, John. No puedes decir lo siento por algo que no sabías.

-¡Puedo! ¡Y lo digo!- gritó John frustrado consigo mismo y por sus elecciones. No intentó tocar a Sherlock otra vez, sin importar cuanto quería. No podía soportar el ser apartado de nuevo, no ahora. Sherlock estaba sacudiendo la cabeza, mirando hacia arriba, hacia los armarios como para evitar la mirada de John. El gesto parecía tan poco natural en el hombre que se enfrentaba al mundo criminal con la cabeza alta y una expresión estoica en la cara. La cara que John había visto en sus sueños durante dos años, la cara que debería haber dejado de atormentarle de noche cuando Sherlock volvió de entre los muertos. En lugar de eso, sus sueños se intensificaron. Esta vez su amigo había estado vivo otra vez en sus sueños y cuando John solía despertar en mitad de la noche al lado de Mary, algo se había sentido mal. Ahora sabía el que. –No puedo hacerlo, Sherlock.

-¿Hacer el qué?- preguntó Sherlock en una decente imitación de un tono aburrido que no engañó a John.

-Casarme con Mary-. Anunció John mirando intencionadamente la reacción de su amigo.

-Por supuesto que puedes. No seas ridículo John-. Sherlock le miró entonces, moviendo su cuerpo hacia un lado. –La paja no fue algo que cambia la vida, pero si estás esperando a que diga lo siento, vas a estar decepcionado-. Las palabras de Sherlock hicieron recordar a John la noche pasada más vívidamente de lo que pensó que era posible estando aun tan resacoso y sintió como el calor llegaba a sus mejillas.

 -La pa...no Sherlock, esa no es la razón-. Aunque algo que cambia la vida fuera exactamente la expresión que él usaría para referirse a ello. –Es solo que…nunca supe que te sentías de esa manera.

-Como me siento es algo que apenas tiene importancia. Después de todo, es tu boda-, dijo Sherlock de forma realista. Su conducta desafiaba a la lógica, a todo lo que John acababa de saber de él. La expresión de Sherlock no era diferente de la de cualquier otro día y a John le dolió darse cuenta de que era porque Sherlock había perfeccionado el esconder sus emociones tan bien. John estaba determinado a hacer que esa máscara se deslizara otra vez. Quería ver más del Sherlock real. Del hombre que sentía, que tenía necesidades físicas y emocionales.

-¡Es importante! Para mi es importante Sherlock. Después de todo este tiempo en el que pensé que no te sentías así…que no eras…que no eras…

-¿Gay? Venga, puedes decirlo John-. Sherlock le miró con una mirada desafiante y fría.

John no podía decirlo porque ¿qué hacía eso de él? El único encuentro con su mejor amigo le había abierto los ojos para lo que de verdad sentía por él. Le llevó tener contacto físico real para hacerle ver lo que había en su propio corazón. Esperó a que su respiración se calmara un poco antes de que pudiera hablar otra vez.

-¿Puedo emm…- John se aclaró la garganta. – ¿Puedo quedarme? Aquí, quiero decir.

-Por supuesto. La habitación siempre ha sido tuya-. Las facciones de Sherlock se suavizaron pero su expresión permaneció seria. –Siempre lo será.

John asintió con un silencioso gracias seguido de movimiento por parte de Sherlock, que se movió hacia el sofá en el salón. Ambos se sentaron ahí en un silencio incómodo.

-Dios… ¿y ahora qué?- preguntó John con un suspiro.

-Ver telebasura. Por alguna razón completamente incomprensible eso normalmente te anima-. Sherlock le tiró el mando de la tele con asco y John lo cogió con experiencia.

-Ehhh…gracias, pero me refería a mi vida. A Mary.

-Oh, eso. No tendrás que verla otra vez.

-Pero trabajamos juntos en la clínica.

-Entrega tu dimisión. Tengo una plétora de casos y dinero de ellos que nos será suficiente. Además, sabes que te necesito…tu aporte. Sin embargo, si quieres, siempre puedes encontrar otra clínica: con tu entrenamiento no habrá ningún problema-. Sherlock se giró entonces hacia él, deslizando su pierna doblada sobre el sofá. –Simplemente haz lo que quieras John. Sé el John Watson que quieres ser, no el que todo el mundo espera que seas.

-¿Eso es lo que tú hiciste?- fue el turno de John de reírse suavemente. –A este paso acabaremos como dos ermitaños recluidos envejeciendo juntos.

-¿Problema?- retó Sherlock con una ceja alzada y una pequeña sonrisa. Whoa..el estómago de John dio otra vez un vuelco y se inclinó hacia atrás en el sofá quedándose en silencio durante un momento, dándole vueltas a la idea.

-No, e-en realidad…no.

John se estiró a por el té que había traído con él, sintiéndose preparado para beberlo ahora. Bebió despacio, centrándose en la bebida más que en la gran presencia a su lado, sentado silenciosamente. Sherlock no preguntó cosas, no le presionó, le dejó decidir solo. Pensando de nuevo en la preparación de la boda y todo lo que había pasado después del regreso de Sherlock eso era exactamente lo que había estado haciendo. Sherlock relajó su yo mandón que le ordenaba hacer cosas en los casos pero las decisiones  de la vida de John eran solamente suyas, no influenciadas por Sherlock. Luego estaba la cosa que había dicho Mary…y que Sherlock no había negado. Dios, lo que tendría que haber sentido Sherlock al ayudarle a organizar la boda. Claramente quería hacer feliz a John cuando él mismo se apartaba. John se daba cuenta ahora de que eso era exactamente lo que había hecho, había apartado a su mejor amigo incluso antes de casarse. Las palabras de la señora Hudson volvieron a sonar en su cabeza. En su momento había negado la verdad en ellas pero ahora podía reconocerlas en su cabeza.

John usó el mando en su mano, sintiendo que en efecto algo de distracción podría hacerle bien. Cuando la tele en la esquina brilló con La vida de Brian, John se dio cuenta de que necesitaba mover su viejo sillón para que pudieran ver la pantalla entera. De camino de vuelta al sofá, cogió la manta que estaba sobre el sillón. Sentándose de nuevo, se cubrió las piernas antes de plantar sus pies sobre la mesita de salón. Miró hacia Sherlock, tumbado a su derecha y en silencio le ofreció compartir calidez levantando una esquina de la manta. Después de un breve momento de duda, Sherlock se acercó, imitando la posición de las piernas de John sobre la mesa y poniendo la manta sobre sus piernas. John soltó un suspiro de satisfacción mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se relajara contra los cojines, innegablemente sintiendo que había hecho varias decisiones correctas durante las últimas 24 horas.


	3. Chapter 3

Pasaron el día entero en 221B recuperándose de sus resacas, sin hablar sobre el tema de la ruptura de John y Mary o de los planes de futuro que John podría tener. John quería vivir en la burbuja con Sherlock durante un tiempo antes de que tuviera que enfrentarse a los asuntos del mundo exterior otra vez.

En algún momento entre ver Factor X y Top Gear hicieron más té pero volvieron a sus respectivos lugares bajo la manta. John sentía la calidez del cuerpo de Sherlock junto al suyo pero quería más. Tiró de la manta mullida hasta su barbilla haciendo que Sherlock pusiera sus brazos bajo la manta también. Hasta ahora, el detective había mantenido sus manos relajadas por encima de la manta pero una vez que estuvieron debajo, John sintió una irrefrenable urgencia por incluso la más pequeña de las sensaciones táctiles.

La mano derecha de John encontró a hurtadillas la fría de Sherlock y enganchó su dedo meñique sobre el de Sherlock, esperando por la reacción de su amigo. Cuando esa no vino, se quedaron así durante algún tiempo antes de que Sherlock entrelazase sus dedos, sin dejar de mirar la tele. La excitación que se había encendido en John por el simple gesto desafiaba toda lógica. John sabía que Sherlock estaba en su cabeza, no viendo nada. Se maravilló por el perfil del hombre más hermoso que había visto y mentalmente se dio una patada por haber estado tan ciego antes. ¿Cómo no pudo haberse dado cuenta de la profundidad de sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo?

La sensación de la mano de Sherlock en la suya se sentía dulce e íntima. Sonrió y se permitió quedarse dormido sujetando la mano de su detective bajo la manta.

John se despertó con la cabeza sobre el brazo de Sherlock. Viendo el progreso del programa, se había perdido parte de él y varios anuncios, pero no le importaba en absoluto. Lo que realmente le importaba era el hecho de que Sherlock no se había apartado y todavía sostenía su mano. John sonrió para sí mismo pensando que tal vez la tragedia de la falsa muerte de Sherlock y su tiempo apartados podría conducirlos hasta algo bueno en su futuro. Tal vez los eventos que les habían llevado hasta este día podrían resultar en los dos abriéndose el uno con el otro, algo que tal vez nunca hubieran hecho si su vida en 221B nunca hubiera sido molestada por Moriarty.

John se imaginó a sí mismo y a Sherlock viviendo durante 15 años bajo el mismo techo sin admitir los sentimientos del uno hacia el otro. Ese escenario había parecido enteramente posible una vez. Ahora, tenían la oportunidad de seguir un camino que podría no haber sido revelado sin la tragedia en sus vidas.

-No hay mal que por bien no venga-, John no se dio cuenta de que había dicho las palabras en alto hasta que oyó la voz baja de Sherlock a su lado.

-¿En qué sentido?

-Eh…solamente estaba pensando en nuestro tiempo aparte y cómo…ya sabes…-John apoyó su frente contra el brazo de Sherlock.

-¿Cómo te hizo decidir casarte con una persona que no amabas solo porque era conveniente?- preguntó Sherlock sonando realmente confundido.

John suspiró exasperado. –No, cómo eso nos llevó a la otra noche y aquí, ahora-. Apretó la mano que había estado sujetando la última hora bajo la manta.

-Hmmm, eso-, ronroneó Sherlock, relajándose visiblemente.

-Sí-. John quería disfrutar de un momento que nunca pensó que podría anhelar tanto en su vida. Se sentía como si la excitación se mezclara con satisfacción cálida girando por su cuerpo, haciéndole sonreír hasta que su cara empezó a dolerle. Pero no podía parar, no cuando los dedos de Sherlock estaban entrelazados con los suyos, no cuando el simple toque le proporcionaba un sentido de estabilidad que el pensamiento de casarse con Mary nunca le había dado.

Debería sentirse raro, extraño. No estaba acostumbrado a acurrucarse con su mejor amigo en el sofá. No era algo que habían hecho cuando habían vivido juntos antes. Ahora se sentía bien, como todos los caminos que habían elegido en sus vidas les hubieran conducido a este momento.

Al principio la mano de Sherlock había estado fría pero ahora, después de haberse asentado en la mano más calidad de John, estaba a la misma temperatura que ésta. No pudo evitar preguntarse si el resto del cuerpo de Sherlock estaba normalmente igual de frío y cuánto tiempo le llevaría el calentarlo. El pensamiento encendió calidez en la parte baja de su abdomen. Ya no estaban borrachos, cualquier cosa que dijese o hiciese ahora se tomaría en serio y no habría vuelta atrás.

John deslizó sus manos unidas hacia Sherlock hasta que sintió su muslo. Colocó sus manos de modo que la suya estuviera debajo y pudiera sentir con el dorso de la mano la delgada tela de la bata cubriendo el muslo de Sherlock.

Sherlock todavía miraba directamente a la tele pero su nuez subió y bajó. Pasó un momento antes de que Sherlock soltara sus manos y cogiera la palma de John para colocarla en la mitad de su muslo.

Parecía estúpido estar tan nervioso por tocar el muslo de Sherlock cuando la noche anterior le había cogido la polla pero así se sentía; su corazón latiendo fuertemente por el ligero contacto con la suavidad de la bata de su amigo. John abrió los dedos, sintiendo flexionar los músculos de Sherlock como su trataran de responder. John se dio cuenta de que había hecho un ruido ronco en el fondo de su garganta cuando la esquina de la boca de Sherlock se subió en una sonrisita burlona. Estaba disfrutando esto, el cabrón sexy. _Oh, Sherlock Holmes, empieza el juego._

La respiración de Sherlock se aceleró cuando John deslizó su mano ligeramente hacia arriba. Los movimientos de sus dedos eran lánguidos mientras acercaba la mano hacia la entrepierna del detective, dejando que Sherlock reorganizara sus pensamientos y mantuviera sus instintos a raya si así lo deseaba. No quería asustar a Sherlock. La noche anterior habían estado borrachos y John no tenía ni idea de si debería esperar un similar entusiasmo por parte de su amigo estando sobrio. Sherlock nunca antes había mostrado ningún afecto físico hacia él.

John todavía estaba mirando al perfil de Sherlock cuando jadeó con sorpresa cuando su mano chocó con la de Sherlock bajo la manta.

-Te estaba llevando años, John-. Sherlock le miró entonces con una sonrisa lasciva adornando sus labios. –Así que empecé sin ti.

El calor inundó las mejillas de John y un poco de lujuria se juntó en su abdomen cuando se dio cuenta de qué había estado haciendo exactamente la mano de Sherlock. Sherlock apartó la manta de repente de él y se puso de pie, dejando a John boquiabierto mientras la seda azul se abría para revelar carne desnuda.

John había terminado.

Había terminado de hacer el gilipollas.

John Hamish Watson estaba preparado para perseguir lo que quería, y, en este instante, era el apenas vestido y sexy detective moviéndose delante de él. se levantó y en tres pasos llegó hasta Sherlock, le dio la vuelta y le besó. Fue un pico rápido pero ambos estaban jadeando cuando John dejó de estar de puntillas y esperó, mirando la cara de Sherlock por una reacción. El singular segundo pareció estirarse infinitamente antes de que las manos del detective buscaran la cara de John. Eso fue suficiente. Fue todo lo que John necesitó para deslizar sus manos hasta la nunca de Sherlock y unir sus labios esta vez en un desesperado y necesitado beso. Sus cuerpos chocaron y ambos se abrieron en el beso, queriéndolo, deseándolo. Al principio, sus dientes chocaron antes de encontrar un ritmo y John moldeara su cuerpo con el de su amigo, tomando tanto como se le estaba dando en el beso. Saboreó los restos de café sobre la lengua de Sherlock mientras se movía en su boca, explorando. John dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran sobre el pelo de Sherlock, no confiando en que vagaran más hacia abajo. Sherlock estaba libre de tales cohibiciones y John sintió como sus nalgas eran apretadas y sus caderas acercadas más hacia el hombre que estaba besando su propia vida. John apartó sus labios para tomar aire. Miró hacia arriba para ver la expresión pícara en la cara del detective, y, reflejándola, empujó a Sherlock sobre el sillón gris justo detrás de él.

 En su espacio designado, Sherlock dejó que su bata se abriese, revelando absolutamente todo sin una pizca de timidez en su expresión. John permaneció de pie un momento, absorbiendo el magnífico cuerpo frente a él: las piernas largas abiertas en invitación, los fuertes muslos y…oh dios…la polla de Sherlock era dura y larga, tanto como el hombre en sí y John se humedeció los labios porque se habían secado cuando había jadeado, comiéndose con los ojos el físico de su amigo.

Las manos de Sherlock estaban sobre los brazos del sillón, apoyados casualmente, no agarrándose. Sus ojos estaban medio cerrados con clara anticipación y lujuria pero no estaba nervioso. O si lo estaba lo escondía mucho mejor que John. John estaba seguro de que quería esto pero solo tenía una vaga idea de lo que “esto” era. El libido de John le dijo que actuara, pero las inhibiciones que habían sido metafóricamente golpeadas en él durante toda su vida le hicieron titubear. Una palabra de Sherlock le aclaró la mente de cualquier reticencia; una palabra dicha con gruñido bajo cambió todo.

-Desnúdate.

 


	4. Chapter 4

-Desnúdate.

John sintió un chisporroteo viajar hasta su entrepierna por el sonido de la orden: su cuerpo automáticamente reaccionando, escuchando a Sherlock, como siempre lo había hecho. Su titubeo de hace un momento se había disipado y fue como si se hubiera transportado a la época cuando Sherlock solía decir –Nos vamos- y él le seguía, tal y como estaba haciendo ahora. Debería estar enfadado por eso, desafiarlo, pero la calidez que se extendió por su cuerpo por la visión de Sherlock desnudo y dándole órdenes en una lujuriosa y autoritaria voz le hizo voluntariamente obedecerle.

Desató el cordón de los pantalones sueltos del pijama y los deslizó despacio por sus piernas, sus ojos centrados en la cara de Sherlock. John dobló los pijamas con precisión antes de ponerlos en la silla del escritorio de al lado. Dudó cuando estuvo de pie frente a Sherlock solo con la camiseta, de repente muy consciente de que estaba a punto de estar completamente desnudo en frente de su amigo.

-¿Has cambiado de parecer?- preguntó el detective con voz ronca.

John miró la cara de Sherlock, a su pose casual y a su polla semi erecta apoyada sobre su muslo. Sacudió la cabeza en respuesta y captando la mirada lujuriosa de Sherlock, empezó a subirse lentamente la camiseta, cinco centímetros primero, luego se paró, y luego subió otros cinco más. Su físico no era lo que solía ser en el ejército pero había tratado de perder peso para verse bien en la boda. Tomo aire tres veces rápidamente para aclarar su cabeza de la imagen de Mary y la boda y se quitó la camiseta blanca prestada de un tirón. La lanzó en dirección a los pantalones del pijama, no importándole ya donde cayera. Vio la comisura de la boca de Sherlock moverse, dándole más valentía. Nunca antes había estado desnudo en frente de un hombre del que era consciente que le deseaba sexualmente. Desde luego había estado desnudo en la ducha con hombres en el ejército pero esto era diferente. Tan diferente.

Estaba duro y podía sentir inútilmente el aire en la habitación tratando de enfriar su polla. Sherlock también lo notó porque ya no le estaba mirando a la cara. Estaba sonriendo pero sus ojos estaban concentrados, calculando, sus dedos debajo de su barbilla. John estiró la espalda, mantuvo la barbilla alzada y los brazos a los lados. Tomó aire de manera profunda tres veces, organizando pensamientos y bebiendo la reacción de Sherlock por su cuerpo. La piel usualmente pálida de Sherlock estaba ruborizada y su respiración era rápida, a la par de la de John.

John se sintió como una propiedad preciada y eso fue lo suficiente como para hacer que su cuerpo entero se ruborizara incluso más. Quería ser poseído hoy. De hecho, tendría que asegurarse de darle a Sherlock tanto como pudiera.

-John...

-Sé que puede que no…-, empezó John con la cabeza todavía alta pero fue interrumpido.

-Eres perfecto…ven a mí, John-. Dijo Sherlock y luego sonrió con una sonrisa lasciva, una que hubiera tenido a John desnudándose si no estuviera ya desnudo. –No muerdo-. Extendió una mano hacia John. –A menos que me lo pidas.

John oyó el ruido salir de su boca. Fue medio sorpresa medio ruego mientras soltaba el aire. La polla de Sherlock se movió, ahora enteramente erecta y pesada. Los previos compañeros de John le habían dicho que la tenía grande pero ahora podía ver que su amigo no se quedaba corto en ese departamento tampoco. Sintió una sacudida de miedo cuando entendió lo que Sherlock podría querer de él y no estaba seguro de que  ya estuviera preparado para eso. Había descubierto hace menos de 24 horas que era gay, o bi, o lo que fuera…

-No haremos nada que no quieras hacer-, la expresión de Sherlock se tornó seria cuando empezó a decir las palabras como si estuviera leyendo la mente de John. Continuó rápidamente al ver que John estaba abriendo la boca para protestar. –O nada para lo que todavía no estés preparado para hacer…

-Bien…vale-. John asintió de manera breve. –A tomar por culo-, fue la última cosa que dijo John antes de abalanzarse contra Sherlock, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo desnudo con el suyo y uniendo sus labios.

Las manos de Sherlock estaban sobre su espalda, acariciándole, animándole a acercarse incluso más mientras sus bocas chocaban, tratando de encontrar un ritmo para sus desesperados movimientos.

Las manos de John sujetaban la cara de Sherlock, sus pulgares acariciando la barba de un día antes de dejar que bajaran, sobre el abdomen musculoso de Sherlock y hasta su espalda, acercando sus pechos. Nunca había visto a Sherlock de tal manera y no podía esperar a explorar más, a ver más, a besar más. Todo, cada centímetro de su mejor amigo. Su beso se volvió más lento, menos frenético y más lánguido, haciendo que la gentil exploración fuera más sensual.

John movió sus caderas y gimió por el deslizamiento de su polla entre sus cuerpos. Era consciente de que la polla de Sherlock estaba justo debajo de su saco y movió sus caderas hacia atrás deslizando su culo sobre la largura de Sherlock. Sherlock gruñó en el beso y movió las caderas hacia arriba haciendo la fricción incluso más erótica. Sentir la polla de Sherlock entre sus nalgas hizo que John cambiara de decisión. De repente, quiso a Sherlock dentro de él y estaba seguro de que valdría la pena, incluso si solo era por intentarlo y descubrir lo que sentiría.

-Fóllame…-gimió John, rompiendo el beso, –fóllame Sherlock…por favor.

Una mirada con ojos como platos encontró la de John, indicando que había conseguido sorprender al único detective asesor del mundo. Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de John mientras disfrutaba del hecho de que había dejado sin palabras al gran Sherlock Holmes.

John supo que el momento donde no había vuelta atrás sobre cualquiera de las decisiones que había tomado en las últimas horas había llegado cuando la expresión en la cara de Sherlock cambió de sorprendida a predatoria. La transformación fue asombrosa. John vio fascinado como su mejor amigo—el que había proclamado el evitar sentimientos y para quien su cuerpo solo era transporte—se convertía en una criatura de lujuria en cuestión de segundos.

En una serie de rápidos movimientos, John siguió el empuje de Sherlock y dejó que lo posicionara en el sillón opuesto, el que había sido suyo durante todo el tiempo que había vivido en 221B. Agarró el respaldo del sofá mientras se arrodillaba sobre el cojín. En esa posición, su culo estaba arriba y rápidamente comprendió que era lo que Sherlock exactamente quería. John sintió sus nalgas ser separadas con un apretado agarre por parte de su amigo.

-Dime cuando parar, John-, la voz de Sherlock estaba tensa, más baja de lo normal, las sílabas saliendo como un ronroneo. John asintió.

-¡Ay! ¡Sherlock!- gritó y giró la cabeza para mirar a su amigo quien le había acabado de dar un fuerte azote en su nalga derecha.

-Tienes que dejarme saber cuándo parar, John. No quiero hacer nada con lo que no estés de acuerdo.

John asintió otra vez.

-Necesito que lo digas.

-Gritaré “¡Alto!” cuando sea demasiado ¿vale?- gritó John. Estaba jadeando ahora; tratar de obligar a su mente a pensar mientras estaba tan cachondo no era fácil.

Sherlock pareció pensarlo antes de asentir.

-Eso bastará. Ahora agárrate.

-¿Sherlock? Una cosa más.

-¿Sí?

-Dame otra vez.

La sonrisa que se extendió en la cara de Sherlock fue extremadamente pecaminosa, John sintió su polla moverse con anticipación de lo que estaba por venir.

No tuvo que esperar mucho por el otro azote, esta vez en su nalga izquierda. Gritó pero entonces sintió la quemazón volverse placer. Era como un masaje pero mucho mejor. Sintió calor en el sitio donde había aterrizado la mano de Sherlock y su amigo lo acarició antes de besarlo.

La cabeza de John le daba vueltas con las nuevas sensaciones y técnicamente ni siquiera habían hecho nada todavía. Sintió sus nalgas ser separadas otra vez y esta vez sintió aire antes de que apareciera el húmedo movimiento de la lengua de Sherlock justo sobre su agujero.

John gimió por lo poco familiar y extremadamente erótica sensación y mordió la otra manda extendida sobre la parte de atrás del sillón.

La pura idea de que la aguda boca de Sherlock Holmes le estuviera literalmente besando el culo le hacía querer gemir y reírse al mismo tiempo. Estaba excitado pero también feliz. Se sentía ligero, como si nada pudiera pararle en conseguir su felicidad.

Sherlock lamió su agujero y John sin ninguna vergüenza movió el culo hacia atrás para obtener más. Se sentía inesperadamente bien, hasta el punto de encontrarse a sí mismo gimiendo fuertemente. Sus sonidos eran duplicados por los similares de Sherlock mientras la barba incipiente rozaba el delicado espacio entre las nalgas de John. Claramente quería que Sherlock continuase y lo había indicado, así que cuando Sherlock paró John estaba confundido.

Sherlock se puso de pie detrás de él y John sintió la palma grande deslizarse por su abdomen y más abajo hasta que envolvió su polla. John no se había tocado por una razón, no quería correrse demasiado pronto e hizo bien en haberse contenido. Involuntariamente se movió en la palma de Sherlock, gimiendo por la sensación del fuerte agarre.

-John…-la voz de Sherlock en su oído era tensa, y el gruñido que formó su nombre envió un escalofrío por la columna de John. –Eres tan receptivo…- Sherlock le lamió el cuello antes de morderle el trapecio, haciendo que John se moviera una vez más. Sintió su excitación en el movimiento de sus músculos. John necesitaba algún tipo de liberación y no estaba por encima de suplicar si necesitaba hacerlo.

-Joder…Sherlock… puedo…- embistió con fuerza en la mano de Sherlock para expresar lo que quería decir.

 -No. No, no puedes, John-. Sherlock cogió la mano derecha de John y la colocó sobre su propia polla. John cerró sus dedos sobre su amigo y le dio un tirón. – ¿Puedes ver lo que me haces, John? ¿Lo que me has estado haciendo durante tanto tiempo…

-Dijiste que te diste cuenta solo después de tu…desaparición…- John se negaba a decir muerte o “falsa muerte”, todavía dolía demasiado.

-Pero quería tu cuerpo mucho antes de eso-, John deslizó su mano sobre la polla de Sherlock más rápidamente, dándose la vuelta a medias para darle la cara a su amigo mientras seguía hablando. –Imaginaba tu mano en mi polla cuando me tocaba, especialmente después de que pudiera oír tus gemidos cuando te duchabas. Te das cuenta de que hay una puerta de cristal que conecta mi habitación con el baño ¿verdad?

John se sintió sonrojar mientras imaginaba a Sherlock masturbándose y pensando en él.

-Oh dios, Sherlock-, gimió pensando cómo entonces debería haberse unido a su amigo. Pero sabía bien que había estado demasiado asustado para descubrir su propia sexualidad. Sherlock apartó la mano de John de su polla y la puso sobre la de John.

-Juega un momento. Ahora vengo. No te corras John-. Lo miró directamente a los ojos cuando lo dijo, su mirada transmitiendo la seriedad de su exigencia. John asintió, apoyando su mejilla sobre el respaldo del sillón y empezando un ritmo lento sobre su polla. Estaba bien pensar en Sherlock mientras se tocaba y no sentirse culpable por ello. Esta vez era tan diferente a todos los otros momentos que habían estado antes, porque ahora Sherlock era consciente de ello y lo alentaba.

John gimió, cerrando los ojos mientras apretaba su agarre. Perdido en su placer, fue consciente de la presencia de Sherlock solo cuando un líquido frío se derramó entre sus nalgas, John sintió los dedos de su amigo extender el lubricante, rodeando su agujero y provocándole hasta que John se echó hacia atrás para indicar claramente lo que quería. Jadeó cuando sintió la punta del dedo de Sherlock empujar el anillo de músculos y soltó su polla para agarrarse al sillón con las dos manos.

Un beso húmedo se posó en una de sus nalgas, luego en la parte baja de su espalda y hacia arriba cuando Sherlock metió el dedo dentro de John. La sensación era extrañamente intrusiva, desconocida pero inesperadamente placentera. La novedad de ello hizo que la excitación de John volara. Empujó con más fuerza, clavándose en el dedo y mordiendo la manta sobre el sofá para contenerse de decir la serie de palabrotas que amenazaban con escapar de sus labios.

-Estamos solos, John. Grita si lo deseas. Grita lo que quieres que te haga, grita palabrotas o grita mi nombre-. La voz de Sherlock le estaba seduciendo para que quisiera incluso más, para olvidar el mundo exterior y solamente vivir en el movimiento.

 -¡Sherlock!- gritó John cuando otro dedo se abrió camino dentro de él. – ¡Oh joder!

 -Eso es ¿Quieres más?- Sherlock puntualizó la pregunta con un giro de sus dedos dentro de John, rozándole la próstata.

-¡Sí Sherlock, sí!

Sherlock besó el hombro de John antes de susurrarle directamente en el oído.

-Cuando te masturbas pensando en mi John ¿Qué pasa en tu fantasía? ¿Qué quieres John?- John sabía que Sherlock estaba siendo cauto pero él había tirado eso por la ventana en el momento en que se deshizo de la última prenda de ropa y había visto moverse la polla de Sherlock.

-A ti…te quiero a ti-. John dijo la única verdad que existía en ese momento en su mente.

-¿Cómo me quieres John?-Sherlock lamió la oreja de John mientras sus dedos seguían deslizándose dentro y fuera de su cuerpo. – ¿De rodillas? ¿Chupándotela?- John gimió por las palabras viajando directamente hacia su polla y sintió como el líquido pre seminal goteaba. Era la primera vez que John estaba seguro de que se correría sin ser tocado; si Sherlock seguía hablándole en esa voz abrasadora y provocando su agujero, podría correrse sin tocar su polla para nada. Y Sherlock siguió hablando, el bajo y vibrante sonido acariciando el oído de John y enviando escalofríos a lo largo de su columna. ¿O me quieres boca arriba para que puedas correrte con tu polla dentro de mí y tu lengua en mi boca?

-Joder Sherlock…me voy a correr ahora…

-No, John. No lo harás. Ahora dímelo.

-Te quiero dentro de mí-, empujó sobre los dedos de Sherlock, girándose libremente en su agujero.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¡Sí, por el amor de dios, Sherlock, fóllame o me voy a correr en cualquier momento!- los dedos de Sherlock dejaron su cuerpo y ni un minuto más tarde John sintió la punta de la polla de Sherlock empujando en su entrada. Húmeda y resbaladiza, provocando a John, haciéndole moverse, haciéndole querer más. –Sherlock por favor, no puedo aguantarlo más.

-Siéntate sobre mí, John-, dijo Sherlock ayudándole a bajar del sillón. Su detective se sentó en su sillón en la misma posición en la que se había sentado antes. Su bata abriéndose para revelar su precioso cuerpo y su impresionante erección esperando por John. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre su amigo y unió sus labios. El fuego le invadió el cuerpo por la sensación de los labios de Sherlock sobre los suyos y estiró la mano entre ellos para colocar la brillante polla de su amigo en su entrada.

-Joder…-arrastró la palabra, gimiendo en el beso mientras la punta de la erección de Sherlock amenazaba con romper su promesa sobre no correrse demasiado pronto. Descendió y se apartó de los labios de Sherlock, juntando sus frentes de modo que pudiera ver la expresión de su amigo cuando su polla atravesara el anillo de músculos.

Sherlock dijo una palabrota y la vulgaridad era tan extraña en esos labios que John se sintió capaz de hundirse más. Sintió una pequeña quemazón y subió las caderas antes de dejarlas caer de nuevo, la polla de Sherlock deslizándose más y más profundamente dentro de él hasta que sus muslos se encontraron con el regazo de Sherlock. Ambos estaban jadeando pero los dos pararon sus movimientos.

John se permitió el acostumbrarse a la nueva sensación de llenado, la sensación de tener a Sherlock dentro de él. Una sensación excitante y exquisita porque era Sherlock, el hombre en quien confiaba a pesar de los altibajos en su amistad. El hombre al que había echado de menos tanto tiempo, el hombre que deseaba, que necesitaba…que anhelaba.

Las manos de Sherlock se movieron de las caderas de John a su pecho y John las cogió en las suyas. Subió sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos y respiró una palabra:

-Juntos-. La palabra era una petición y una promesa, hecha mientras miraba la cara sonrojada y excitada de Sherlock.

Con el primer movimiento de las caderas de John, ambos gimieron con fuerza. El agarre de Sherlock sobre las manos de John apretándose mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y soltaba una serie de palabrotas incoherentes.

* * *

 

Sherlock no podía dejarle saber a John lo mucho que le afectaba que John le estuviera dando tan libremente su cuerpo. El cuerpo con el que había soñado durante años, el cuerpo que había estado escondido bajo elegantes camisas y jerséis en vez de estar expuesto para sus ojos. John siempre había estado al menos parcialmente vestido cuando habían vivido juntos y Sherlock anhelaba ver el objeto de sus deseos en toda su gloria. Cuando finalmente John estuvo desnudo frente a él, Sherlock tuvo que obligarse a sí mismo a no atacarle salvajemente justo ahí, o peor, tumbar a John en el suelo y adorar su cuerpo de la forma que merecía ser adorado: con besos, lametones y mordiscos…con suerte, todavía habría tiempo para eso. Ahora, sin embargo, quería que John sintiera placer como nunca antes lo había sentido así sentiría la profundidad de la necesidad y la emoción que corría por las venas de Sherlock cuando de su bloguero se trataba.

Sintió su polla moverse dentro de John y por mucho que quería que este momento durase, había esperado demasiado para prolongarlo más de lo que era necesario. Si tenía suerte, podría tener la oportunidad de lamer el cuello de John, morder sus pezones, acariciar la perfección que era John Watson. Sherlock miró los ojos penetrantes de su amigo mientras sus frentes estaban juntas, su respiración  mezclándose y sus manos unidas en una unión silenciosa que creó un momento más crucial para su relación que la simple idea del sexo le había dado nunca. Sherlock sintió su orgasmo aproximarse con cada movimiento de las caderas de John. Sus movimientos se volvieron más rápidos y ambos apretaron el agarre sobre sus manos, desesperados por estar conectados y dejar que el clímax fluyera a través de ellos.

-Juntos-, gimió Sherlock y tomó los labios de John en un desesperado beso mientras sentía su orgasmo atravesarle a él y dentro de John al mismo tiempo que los chorros calientes de semen de John salpicaban su pecho.

Su beso se volvió una serie de gemidos dados en los labios del otro hasta que ambos terminaron y solo el sonido de su pesada respiración llenó la habitación. Entonces John miró a Sherlock, buscando su cara como su quisiera decirle algo pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca, tan solo sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. Sherlock le devolvió la sonrisa y muy poco después ambos estaban riéndose como los dos felices idiotas que eran. Como lo habían sido años atrás después de que persiguieran al taxista, o ese memorable momento el palacio de Buckingham.

Una vez que su pecho paró de vibrar por el ataque de risa, Sherlock se estiró hacia John para ayudarle a separarse y moverse para que se sentara de lado sobre su regazo. Tentativamente, puso sus brazos alrededor de su amigo, esperando que él marcara el límite con el abrazo postcoital. Sin embargo, en vez de apartarse, John cogió la cara de Sherlock entre sus manos y besó la punta de la nariz del detective. Procedió a deslizar sus dedos por el pelo de Sherlock, las yemas rozando su cuero cabelludo. Sherlock apenas pudo contenerse de ronronear mientras bajaba la cabeza para besar la cicatriz sobre el hombro de John antes de apoyar ahí su mejilla. Puso las dos partes de su bata sobre ellos tanto como pudo y se dio cuenta ligeramente de que tenía una perfecta visión de la tele. El sitio con vistas privilegiadas estaba más cerca que el sofá y la idea del culo de John sobre su regazo, sus manos en su pelo cuando vieran alguna película juntos le hizo suspirar con satisfacción sobre la piel de John.

-Dijiste que la habitación siempre será mía…-, la voz de John apartó a Sherlock de sus pensamientos. Sherlock asintió pero frunció ligeramente el ceño, esperando a que John continuara. – ¿Y si no la quiero?

El corazón de Sherlock se hundió más que el Titanic en el océano cuando la perfecta burbuja que había creado para sí mismo explotó en cuestión de segundos.

-Está bien, John. No estaba esperando que tú…-, empezó Sherlock, alzando la cabeza para encontrar los ojos de John, seguramente llenos de arrepentimiento. Sintió que sus hombros se caían y sus ojos se apagaban cuando John puso un dedo sobre sus labios para silenciarlo.

-¿Y si quiero compartir tu habitación?- los ojos de John estaban llenos de esperanza y cariño. Un juego de sentimientos completamente opuestos a lo que Sherlock había esperado. La alegría le inundó el pecho y persiguió la nube negra de duda fuera de su mente. Abrió la boca y sacó su lengua para pasarla por el dedo de John antes de atraparlo entre sus labios. Un gemido salió de la boca de John cuando chupó su dedo. –Oh dios, Sherlock… ¿Cómo pude haber estado tan ciego tanto tiempo?

Sherlock tenía un presentimiento de que la pregunta retórica de John era una a la que debería responder de todas formas pero el nudo en su garganta le impidió decir ni una palabra. Los ojos de John eran penetrantes con su honestidad, mostrando la emoción que también borboteaba dentro del pecho de Sherlock. La mano de John se movió hacia la mejilla de Sherlock y se apoyó en el tacto, dejando que la calidez de su amante empapara su cuerpo. Finalmente despegó los labios para expresarse verbalmente pero tan solo un suspiro contento le salió ya que no había palabras en todos los diccionarios, ni frases en los pergaminos de la Gran Biblioteca de Alejandría para poner en palabras las sensaciones que inundaban su corazón. Sherlock se sintió protegido en la manta de calidez que era John Watson. Todavía manteniendo la mirada de su amante, Sherlock sonrió y lo acercó más, con la más completa de las intenciones para que momentos como el que habían acabado de compartir se convirtieran en su futuro en algo diario. Una sonrisa se extendió sobre la cara de John cuando terminó su sentimiento.

-Pero ahora lo veo. Nos veo…a nosotros.

 


End file.
